My Little Pony (Red Moon Blossom)
by DragonDan2453
Summary: Red Moon Blossom is about a pony samurai named Kyoya who tries to seek revenge on an evil emperor named Daisuke that was responsible for the slaughter of his clan. After Daisuke defeats him, Kyoya ends up finding a powerful cursed sword named Red Moon Blossom. As a price for wielding it, the sword changes him from a stallion to a mare.
1. The Vengeful Samurai

Prologue  
The Vengeful Samurai

There exists an age of samurai ponies that possess different styles of sword techniques. They don't have cutie marks nor are there pegasus, unicorns, or even alicorns. Only earth ponies and the swords they wield in their hooves. There are a total of 12 sword styles. Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Pig. Similar to the Chinese Zodiac Calendar. The sword style you posses depends on what year you were born in. For example, if you were born in the year of the tiger, your sword style would be that of the mighty tiger. Out of the 12 sword styles, the dragon and snake are considered the strongest of the bunch. They say ponies who posses dragon and snake styles are considered mortal enemies that are destined to fight each other. The story I'm about to tell is about a young male pony named Kyoya, user of the legendary dragon style, who is on a dangerous mission to get revenge on the emperor of the kingdom called Rashin. The emperor's name is Daisuke. He is ruthless, cruel, merciless, and would get rid of anyone who stood in his way. Daisuke is also the one responsible for the slaughter of the Suzuki, Kyoya's clan, ten years ago. Included in the massacre were Kyoya's father, mother, and best friend/rival Yuno. Kyoya is the only surviving member of the Suzuki. Kyoya has lived on his own ever since training day and night for when he would get his revenge on Daisuke for taking away everything from him. The time for revenge was close at hand. It all started one night in Rashin. The whole kingdom was in chaos as a pony with a sword was shown defeating guard after guard as he made his way to the top of the mountain. No matter how many guards attacked him, the pony proved to be unmatched. The look in his eyes could be best described as a pony looking to kill. Meanwhile, inside the castle at the mountain's peak, Emperor Daisuke was seen sitting in his throne. Four ponies, two stallions and two mares, were kneeled down before him. These ponies were none other than Daisuke's personal royal guards. Their level of sword skill was that of Master Samurai, the highest title a samurai can obtain. Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a guard came storming inside the room. Daisuke waited patiently for the pony to catch his breath. "Emperor Daisuke!" the guard exclaimed with terrified eyes, "There's a male pony making his way up here! He's defeated every single guard we dispatched to go after him. We can't stop him!" Before Daisuke was able to respond, the royal guard on the far right stood up. He was a burly pony with a full beard.

"My lord...please allow me to go and eliminate this runt," the pony said in a serious tone. Daisuke shook his head no.

"That won't necessary Rocco," Daisuke replied sternly as he got off his throne and walked over the side of the chair where a black sword was lying beside it, "I will take care of this myself." After Daisuke strapped the sword on his back, he walked past his royal guards. "I don't want any of you getting in my way." The four ponies followed after Daisuke as he headed outside. They barely made it out of the castle to the courtyard before they were stopped by a loud crashing noise. When Daisuke and the others looked up, they saw a bunch of guards falling from the sky. A few seconds later, a pony appeared climbing from the steps. As he walked over to them, Daisuke decided to meet the pony half-way. Just then, the pony took his sword out from his holder and pointed it at Daisuke.

"I've waited years for this moment Emperor Daisuke," the pony said, "I'm going to finally get my revenge! Prepare to die!" In response, a smirk appeared on Daisuke's face.

"Oh...you say you want to kill me?" Daisuke asked sarcastically, "Mind me asking what I did to deserve the honor?"

"You know what you did!" the pony screamed with fire in his eyes, "Ten years ago...you killed my entire clan. My family, my friends...everyone. They're all gone! My name is Kyoya of the Suzuki. User of the Dragon Style. Son of Druaga. I've trained extensively for this day. The day when I killed you Daisuke!" The emperor was beyond speechless as his eyes were glowing. He then closed his eyes and chuckled.

"So...it turns out a pony did survive," Daisuke replied, "Wait a moment. That name you spoke. Druaga...Druaga...oh that's right. That stubborn ignorant fool who pleaded for his life just before I killed him. So your his son." As Kyoya was fuming with anger, Daisuke put his right hoof behind his back and unsheathed his sword. "I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore...come Kyoya. I'm going to finish what I started." Kyoya yelled angrily as he furiously charged after Daisuke who got in a defensive fighting stance as the battle between the two ponies began. Right off the bat Kyoya didn't hold up as he attacked Daisuke with everything he had. The constant clinging of steel hitting steel echoed throughout the courtyard. However, even with Kyoya going all-out, Daisuke didn't seem to be fazed. He was actually enjoying their fight. Also, even though Kyoya was hitting with all his power he could muster, Daisuke wasn't taking very much damage. By just attacking Kyoya was taking more damage. Worse of all, Daisuke hadn't even took a single swing at Kyoya yet. Seeing as how his current plan of action wasn't working, Kyoya decided to kick it up a notch.

"See how you like this!" Kyoya shouted as he jumped at Daisuke and reared back his sword, "Dragon Style: Wyvern Tail Punisher!" As his sword glowed blue, Kyoya swung his sword at Daisuke and a bright blue flash of light quickly engulfed the courtyard. After it disappeared, Kyoya was in shock at what he was seeing before him. It was his sword resting against Daisuke's sword. Emperor Daisuke was somehow able to block Kyoya's attack with just one hoof. As Kyoya was in disbelief that his technique had been blocked so easily, Daisuke took this opportunity to take a few steps back.

"So...that was the best you could do? How pitiful," Daisuke said as he pointed his sword at Kyoya, "Let me show you what a real attack is...behold! The power of the dreaded Snake Style!" He then got in an offensive fighting stance. "Snake Style: Poison Serpent Strike!" His sword then started to glow yellow. Before Kyoya was able to react, Daisuke charged at him and unleashed his attack. A bright yellow light quickly engulfed the area. When it disappeared, Kyoya was shown lying on the ground at the edge of the courtyard near the large waterfall. The path where Kyoya was thrown across the ground was destroyed. As a result of the emperor's attack, Kyoya's sword had been cut in two with the top half sticking in the ground nearby. The fight between Kyoya and Daisuke was over as fast as it begun. Kyoya had lost. As he slowly lifted up his head, Kyoya saw Daisuke pointing his sword directly at his face with a malicious smile. "You still have a lot to learn kid. Sad to say you aren't a worthy challenge for me with your current level of skill. As much as I would love to cut off your head, I don't want to get my beautiful sword dirty with your filthy disgusting blood. I just cleaned it this morning." He then sheathed his sword back into its holder. "Instead...I think I'll do this!" Kyoya could only watch as Daisuke kicked him hard in the stomach sending him flying off the mountain and falling into the deep abyss below. Once Kyoya was out of sight, a smug Daisuke turned and headed back to where his royal guards were waiting. He then stopped by the female pony wearing a mask. Daisuke was no longer smiling. "Y...I need speak with you in private." The pony named Y then followed Daisuke back into the castle. The other royal guards looked at each other concerned before they went their separate ways. As the once active courtyard fell silent, the top half of Kyoya's sword was still shown stuck in the ground. The samurai named Kyoya was now at the bottom of the waterfall, probably crushed to death by the immense pressure of the water. There was no way a pony could survive such a fall. However, this story was very far from over. It was only just beginning.


	2. The Cursed Sword

Chapter 1  
The Cursed Sword

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes and found himself inside a dark cave. The lower part of his body was lying in water. With his body aching with pain, Kyoya stood up and looked around. Apparently, after falling down into the water, Kyoya had been taken by the current and somehow, he ended up here. Just then, the memories of what had previously happened began to flow through his mind. Kyoya still couldn't believe he lost to Daisuke so badly. "I trained for ten years. How...how was the gap between me and him so big? It was as if he was on a completely different level. Almost demon-like." When Kyoya reached for his sword, he was shocked to find out it was missing. It turns out it was lost sometime after he fell into the water. "Dad's sword...it's...gone." He then looked ahead of him. "This cave seems to go deeper. Maybe there is a way out of here." Seeing as how he had no other plan, Kyoya headed deeper inside the cave. About five minutes later, the cave path opened up to a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a sacred shrine. As Kyoya made his way to the shrine, he discovered a red sword resting on a smooth tablet under it. There was an ominous aurora protruding from the sword. Kyoya also noticed there was a bunch of white tags with strange markings pasted everywhere. These tags were meant to keep evil spirit away. "I think I've heard stories of swords like this," Kyoya muttered, "Legends say there are swords hidden throughout the world that possess unreal amounts of power. These swords are so powerful that they are considered cursed and can't be destroyed by normal swords. A cursed sword can only be destroyed by another cursed sword. Whoever wields them must pay a certain price like becoming blind or losing an eye. I've also heard that once you become cursed by the sword, you can never get rid of it." After Kyoya was done speaking he began to laugh. "Those are just stories though. There's no such thing as a cursed sword. It's just a ridiculous legend." As Kyoya began to investigate the mysterious sword trying to figure out why it was abandoned like this, he obliviously started to reach his right hoof towards it. Right when his hoof made contact with the sword, a bright light exploded from the sword and engulfed the entire cavern. Eventually the light disappeared. When Kyoya looked down he saw the sword resting in his hooves. Kyoya quickly put the sword back on its resting place. "That was weird. What was with that flash of light? One moment I was staring at the sword and the next moment it was in my hooves. Talk about a strange case of sudden amnesia." It took only a few seconds for Kyoya to realize something was very wrong. "What the heck is wrong with my voice? Is it me or does it sound like...like...a girl?" Kyoya immediately shook his head in a desperate attempt to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts. He then tried coughing thinking there was something in his throat. Unfortunately, nothing Kyoya tried worked as he voice still sounded that of a mare. His fears where quickly realized when he felt his mane which had somehow grown longer. Before Kyoya knew it he ran over to a nearby puddle and looked down at his reflection. Kyoya tried to scream but nothing was able to escape from his mouth. He was too sacred to even utter a single sound. It turns out Kyoya had somehow transformed into a mare. Eventually Kyoya was able to regain his...I mean her...voice. "Oh my god! What the heck happened to me?! Why am I a girl? When did this happen? Did that bastard Daisuke put some sort of spell on me as a sick joke? I guess beating me wasn't good enough for him. I swear I'm going back up that mountain and force him to change me back!" As Kyoya started to make her way out of the cavern, she suddenly heard a voice.

"Where are you going master?" the voice asked. Kyoya looked around the cavern but didn't see any sign of another pony. Seeing as how she thought it was just her imagination, Kyoya started to leave once more, but was unable to walk a few steps before she heard the voice speak again. "Aren't you going to take me with you master? You and me are now together forever after all." It took awhile before Kyoya figured out where the voice was coming from. She then immediately headed for the shrine where the sword was lying. As Kyoya reached for the sword, it suddenly started speaking. "Master...may I ask your name?" Kyoya was in such a shock that she grabbed the sword without hesitation and threw it as far as possible. However, Kyoya barely had time to turn around and run away before something hit her hard in the back of her head. When Kyoya looked behind him to see what had struck her, she saw the sword lying besides him. Just then, the sword giggled. "You can't get rid of me that easily master. You and me are one being bounded together. I must travel with you everywhere. That is the condition of a cursed sword." As Kyoya tried to figure out what was going on, she suddenly stopped her train of thought.

"Hold up," Kyoya replied, "Did you just say...cursed sword? That's impossible. There is no such thing as a cursed sword. It's just a legend."

"It's not a legend master," the sword said, "I'm indeed a cursed sword. The fact that you became a mare is proof of our bond. My name is Red Moon Blossom, but you can call me Sakura if you wish."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kyoya screamed in disbelief, "Is this your fault? I'm a mare now because of you? What the heck did you do to me?!"

"Your transformation is the price for wielding me," Sakura replied, "I absolutely hate stallions. I really really really hate them with a strong passion. In my past life as a pony I went through more than ten boyfriends. Each of them treated me horribly. That is why I changed you into a mare. I feel safer knowing a female is my master." Kyoya was left completely dumbfounded.

"Did you just say you used to be a pony?" Kyoya asked curiously, "How did you become a cursed sword?"

"Ponies who committed unforgiveable sins during their life," Sakura replied, "Once we died, we were turned into swords by the gods as punishment for our sinful actions. Once a cursed sword is broken, our soul is forced to wonder the world for an eternity. It is a fate worse than hell. However, we are allowed to choose the price for our master to pay for wielding us."

"What unforgivable sin did you commit?" Kyoya asked.

"I was an assassin and one of the best swordsponies around, Sakura replied, "Evil or good didn't make any difference to me. The most important thing to me was my mission that I swore to carry out no matter what. I was eventually caught one and immediately killed. This is the punishment I have to face for what I did."

"Why couldn't you have picked a different condition?" Kyoya asked as she sighed, "Turning me into a mare? I would have rather been blind."

"I'm sorry master, but this was my choice. If you were a mare from the beginning nothing would've happened," Sakura replied, "Can I ask you for your name?"

"It's Kyoya," she replied, "Kyoya of the Suzuki."

"Kyoya," Sakura said quietly, "I'm sorry Master Kyoya, but do you think you can pick a different name? Kyoya doesn't quite suit you in your current condition."

"Just rubbing it in now aren't you?" Kyoya asked sarcastically, "Fine. How about...Matsuri? It was my mother's name."

"Very well Master Matsuri," Sakura replied happily, "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Would you my me asking what our current goal is?"

"We are going to kill Emperor Daisuke," Matsuri said in a serious tone as she put Red Moon Blossom into her holder on her back, "He's the one responsible for the slaughter my clan. My family and friends are all dead because of him. I'm going to make sure Daisuke is never allowed to see the day of light again. Red Moon Blossom...I mean Sakura. If the legends about cursed swords are true, you must be a very powerful sword. Seeing as how strong Daisuke is, I'm going to need all of your power." In response, Sakura began to giggle.

"I guess you will just have to find out for yourself Master Matsuri," Sakura replied. Soon after, Matsuri walked back through the cave to the spot where she had awoken. After taking a big breath, Matsui dived into the water and immediately search for an exit before she ran out of air. Like winding through a tunnel maze, Matsuri eventually found an opening and quickly headed upwards. Matsuri took a big gasp of air when resurfaced and got out of the water. Matsuri then got some wood and put together a fire to warm herself off. As she looked around, Matsuri saw a vast amount of trees everywhere with an open path nearby. She was in some sort of forest. Matsuri could see the mountain where Emperor Daisuke was in the distance.

"I sure got washed away pretty far," Matsuri muttered, "Looks like I have to climb that mountain all over again." She then let out a deep sigh as she lowered her head in disappointment. "What a pain." Just as Matsuri was starting to relax, she suddenly found herself surrounded by Rashin Guards. The leader took out his sword and pointed it at Matsuri.

"State your business here pheasant!" the guard yelled angrily, "This forest is Rashin territory. Only citizens of Rashin are allowed in here by order of Emperor Daisuke. By law we herby arrest you for trespassing! You're coming with us!" In response, Matsuri pulled out Sakura and got into a fighting stance.

"Sorry guys," Matsuri replied with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You dare attempt to fight us!" the guard shouted in disbelief. He then signaled to his fellow guards. "Get her!" Immediately, they all attacked Matsuri at the same time, but their swords ended up striking the bare ground. When the guards looked behind them, they saw Matsuri with a big smirk on her face.

"Come on guys," Matsuri chuckled, "You're way too slow! You never going to be able to catch me at this rate." As the guards attacked Matsuri again, she was able to block and counter each of their attacks with ease as if it was child's play. The guards were beyond baffled as how little progress they were making towards capturing a single pony. However, their pride as Rashin Guards refused to let them give up and they once again attacked Matsuri.

"Ok Sakura," Matsuri said as she gripped her sword harder, "Let's see how powerful you really are! Dragon Style: Wyvern Tornado!" As Matsuri swung her sword in a circular motion, it immediately glowed blue and unleashed a strong wind in the form of a tornado that managed to send all the guards flying high into the air. After the tornado vanished, the guards one by one fell back to the ground. The guards didn't get back up as each of them had been knocked unconscious. Not to mention their swords had cut in half. Matsuri was very impressed by how powerful Red Moon Blossom was. "Wow! That was amazing!" Matsuri said as she looked down at her sword, "That technique was a lot stronger than before! I guess the legends were true about a cursed sword's unreal power!" Sakura didn't reply as she was silent for some reason. "Hey Sakura...you ok? Don't tell me those weaklings tired you out already."

"You are a user of the Dragon Style too," Sakura whispered, "I was also a Dragon Style user back when I was alive."

"I see," Matsuri replied, "I wish I could face-off against you someday to see who is stronger." Before Sakura had a chance to reply back, Matsuri heard a grunting noise. It turns out one guards had woken up. Matsuri walked over to him and kneeled down. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. Instead I want to you to deliver this message to Emperor Daisuke. Tell him I'm not dead yet." After turning her back on the guard, Matsuri sheathed Sakura into her holder and walked away. Later on, in the Rashin Castle, Emperor Daisuke was once again speaking to his four Royal Guards when the guard who Matsuri had spoken to rushed into the room.

"Do you have anything to report to me?" Daisuke asked lazily.

"Lord Daisuke! Me and my squad encountered this pony trespassing in the Kanuri Forest and tried to apprehend her, but she was too powerful and defeated all of us," he replied nervously, "She told me to deliver this message to you in exchange for our lives." He then paused for a second. "I'm not dead yet." In response, the Royal Guards gasped as they stared at Daisuke, who was rendered speechless. After Daisuke signaled for the guard to leave the room, he looked down at his Royal Guards. "I'm giving you all this important mission. I want to you find this pony and kill her. Failure is not an option."

"Yes my lord!" they replied together. After the four ponies left the room, Daisuke turned his head to the left where his sword was resting on the chair.

"Kyoya," he muttered in deep thought, "Is it possible the gods are allowing you to live once more so that you may kill me?" Daisuke couldn't help but laugh at hearing those words come from his mouth. "How very interesting." In order to get to Emperor Daisuke again, it turns out Matsuri was going to have to get past his four Royal Guards first. This wouldn't be an easy fight even with Red Moon Blossom in Matsuri's possession as she would be going up a total of four Master Samurai, each possessing different sword styles that they have perfected over the years of harsh training. How would our hero Matsuri match up against such strong samurai? I guess we will just have to wait and find out. Thus begins the adventure of Matsuri and her sword Red Moon Blossom in their mission to defeat Emperor Daisuke.


	3. The Lovelorn Blacksmith

Chapter 2  
The Lovelorn Blacksmith

Matsuri, with Red Moon Blossom on her back, continued down the path through the Kanuri Forest and eventually, she made it out to a grassy plain called Silent Plains. As Matsuri was walking through the plain, she was trying her best to ignore her stomach, which was growling from hunger. "I'm so hungry," Matsuri muttered, "Hopefully there's a town around here eventually. I gotta get something to eat."

"Since I'm a sword, things like food mean nothing to me," Sakura replied.

"Sometimes I feel like you purposely trying to make me mad Sakura," Matsuri said. As Matsuri was speaking to her sword, she didn't notice another pony walking down the same path. He was an average-sized stallion with goatee and a big pack on his back. The pony was talking to himself and seemed completely obvious to everything going on around him. As expected, the two ponies accidentally bumped into each other.

"Oh...sorry," Matsuri muttered. When the pony looked at her, his cheeks turned red and he suddenly began to stutter when he tried to speak. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," the pony muttered with his head down, "My name's...um...Kai. I'm a traveling blacksmith. Mind me asking where you're headed miss?" Matsuri tried to ignore the miss part as she turned her head to look behind her.

"I just made it out that forest and I'm searching for a nearby town," Matsuri replied, "Do you know how far the next one is from here?" When Matsuri turned to face Kai again, she found herself locking lips with him. It took about three seconds before Matsuri realized she was kissing Kai and without hesitation punched him hard in the face with her hoof. Matsuri managed to knock Kai's pack off him as he fell to the ground. Matsuri was so shocked she didn't know to react to what just happened. She instead started to yell at him. "Kai...are you insane?! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She then started to spit on the ground in response to being kissed. Matsuri was so preoccupied she failed to notice Kai holding her right hoof softly in his. The look on his face sent off warning bells in Matsuri's head. She knew what was going to happen next.

"I love you," Kai whispered in a seductive tone, "The moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were the one. The girl I have searched my entire life for. The one pony that will bear my children. We will have a luxurious lifestyle that will be envied by all the ponies throughout the land." He then paused before uttering words that made Matsuri sick to her stomach. "Will you marry me?" As he tried to kiss her again, Matsuri took out her sword in a blink of an eye and pointed it directly at Kai. Matsuri's face was bright red with both furious rage and pure embarrassment.

"If you even dare to move your mouth near me again I will cut off you lips before you can say Oboro!" Matsuri shouted angrily. In response, Kai simply smiled at her.

"Feisty," Kai whispered as he blinked his eye, "I love that in a girl."

"It seems you already have a lover Master Matsuri," Sakura giggled.

"Shut up Sakura!" Matsuri yelled, "I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now!" As Matsuri started to vent her anger on her sword, she failed to notice the confused look on Kai's face.

"Who are you talking to?" Kai asked.

"Sakura," Matsuri replied. She was as confused as Kai was. "Wait...you can't hear her?" Before Kai could respond, Sakura spoke up.

"Please forgive me Master Matsuri," she said, "I forgot to mention you're the only pony that can hear me. Only the user of a cursed sword can hear it speak." Just then, Kai ran up to Matsuri and took her sword out of her holder. Kai was in absolute awe as he held Sakura in his hooves. He then looked up at Matsuri with eyes glowing.

"Is...is this a cursed sword?" Kai asked curiously. Matsuri was actually surprised Kai knew what Sakura really was.

"Well...yeah," Matsuri replied, "How did you know?"

"You just told me that I couldn't hear her," Kai said, "That is a dead giveaway that this is a cursed sword. I've read every book about cursed swords, but never seen one until now. Us blacksmith's have always dreamed of finding a cursed sword so that we may learn more about them. I can't believe I'm holding such an amazing work of art in my hooves. I know I don't have the right to ask this, but what kind of curse did you fall under?" Matsuri was suddenly struck with a sense of self-doubt at explaining to Kai that she used to be a stallion and how the sword turned him into a mare. When Matsuri began to stutter, Kai gave her Red Moon Blossom back. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I understand. All I care about is the love I feel for you. I would be honored if I may accompany you. Whatever journey you may be on I wish to go with you. I would follow you to the ends of the world. I would give my life for you. So please! Please let be travel with you my love!"

"Heck no!" Matsuri screamed as she sheathed Sakura. Matsuri then pushed Kai out of her way as stomped roughly down the path. Unfortunately, she barely made it a few steps before she was stopped by Kai grabbing onto her back legs. It wasn't long before Matsuri couldn't take Kai's constant annoying begging anymore and gave in. However, she immediately set down some rules that Kai had to follow if he wanted to go with her.

"First off...no kissing, second...you must pay for both our meals, and third...we will be sleeping in separate rooms at inns," Matsuri said sternly. Kai was locked on to her every word. "Any objections?"

"Not even one my dear," Kai replied with a smile.

"Also...no calling me dear, love, honey, or whatever word similar to those that pops in your head," Matsuri said, "If you break any of those rules I will force you to commit seppuku. Got it?" After Kai nodded his head, he put on his pack of blacksmith supplies and followed after Matsuri. Meanwhile, a pony far off in the background was watching them through binoculars. There was a sword on her back and she was wearing a pink scarf with a sheep pattern.

"So this is the pony Lord Daisuke asked me to kill," she muttered as her sights were set on Matsuri, "I Hinata, master of the Sheep Style, will make my lord proud by brining him her head." As the pony put away her binoculars, Hinata made sure to keep hidden as she followed swiftly after her target.


	4. Matsuri VS Hinata

Chapter 3  
Matsuri VS Hinata

After making it to a small town called Karakura, Matsuri and Kai headed for the local restaurant to get a bit to eat. As promised, Kai would be paying for both their meals. Once they got their food, Matsuri immediately began scarfing down the food on her plate. Kai however was so interested in Matsuri he barely bothered to touch his food. "Hey Kai...you gonna eat your food or what?" Matsuri asked with a mouth full of bread.

"I'm too busy staring at your beautiful face," Kai replied with his head resting on his hoof. In response, Matsuri reached across the table and stole Kai's plate.

"I'll take that as a no," Matsuri said as she dumped his food on her plate. As Matsuri began to eat Kai's food, the doors of the restaurant suddenly burst open and a pony came rushing inside. She then took out her sword and pointed it at Matsuri's face.

"I Hinata, master of the Sheep Style, am here by order of Lord Daisuke of the Rashin Kingdom to kill you!" the pony shouted, "Will you go out quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?" The room quickly fell silent. However, Matsuri didn't seem to care at all as she continued to eat her food.

"Sorry...not interested," Matsuri mumbled. Hinata was taken aback at being ignored so lazily.

"What did you just say?!" Hinata exclaimed, "You dare use that tone of voice with me? A member of the Rashin Royal Guard?" Matsuri turned her head and looked at Hinata with bored eyes.

"You still here?" Matsuri asked sarcastically. Hinata's blood began to boil as Matsuri went back to eating. Just as Matsuri was about to finish her drink, the bottom half of the glass suddenly split in two. As a result, the contents spilled all over the table as the crowd of onlookers gasped. When Matsuri turned her head, she saw a furious Hinata with her sword held out. Matsuri sighed deeply as she set down her broken glass. "You know it's very rude to interrupt someone when their eating right? If you want to die then be my guest. Don't say I didn't warn you though. I already have this idiot to deal with. I don't need two." As Matsuri and Kai began to follow Hinata outside, Sakura spoke up.

"Be careful master," she said cautiously, "I sense a very powerful aurora coming from her. Hinata is most likely a Master Samurai. This pony is very strong. Be on your guard."

"I'm not afraid Sakura. I'm pretty sure I can handle her without breaking a sweat," Matsuri replied confidently, "After all...I have you. There's no way Hinata can stand up to the power of a cursed sword."

"That may be true, but still...she's dangerous," Sakura said.

"Trust me Sakura, this fight will be over before you know it," Matsuri replied, "Once I'm done dealing with her I'm going back to finish my food." After making it to the middle of town, Hinata turned around and drew out her sword again. The look in her eyes was that of a pony that wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"I hope you can put up a fight as well as your mouth does peasant," Hinata said.

"Don't worry about that Hinata," Matsuri replied as she unsheathed her sword Red Moon Blossom and gripped it tightly, "I promise to finish you off quickly. I don't want my food to get cold." As the two ponies got into a fighting stance, they wait patiently as a leaf from a nearby tree started to fall. Once it made contact with the ground below, Matsuri and Hinata charged at each other with their swords. The battle between Matsuri of the Dragon Style and Hinata of the Sheep Style had begun. Right off the bat, Matsuri got the advantage over Hinata as the power of the cursed sword proved its worth. As she backed Hinata into a corner, Matsuri started to laugh. "Sorry, but this fight is over! Take this! Dragon Style: Scorching Wyvern Bite!" With her sword glowing blue, Matsuri swung it with all her might and released a huge blast towards Hinata. However, a smile suddenly appeared on Hinata's face.

"Sheep Style: Absorbing Wool Armor!" Hinata shouted as her sword immediately glowed pink. Just as Matsuri's attack reached Hinata, her sword managed to absorb it completely. Matsuri couldn't believe her eyes. "What's the matter girl? Sheep got your tongue?" When Matsuri didn't respond, Hinata pointed her sword point-blank at Matsuri. "Now it's time for me to go on the offensive! Let's see how you deal with this! Sheep Style: Paralyzing Cotton Barrage!" Before Matsuri knew it, Hinata was rushing at her with her sword glowing pink. Matsuri tried to block Hinata's sword, but she was unable to reach in time and was struck on her right leg. Just then, Matsuri's leg gave out and it fell to the ground. Something was very wrong because she had not been cut.

"What's wrong with my leg?!" Matsuri exclaimed as she tried to lift it back up, "I can't move it!"

"That's the effect from my special technique Paralyzing Cotton Barrage," Hinata replied with a smirk, "Whatever it struck by my sword becomes numb. It's similar to a part of your body falling asleep, but it's 100 times more powerful. That is the true power of the Sheep Style! Your Dragon Style may be strong, but it can't match up against me!" Hinata quickly rushed at Matsuri again and managed to hit her left leg, right arm, left arm, and head. With every part of her body numb, Matsuri could barely muster the strength to lift her head to see a smug Hinata with her sword held steady. "Now then...die!" She then reared back her sword and swung it with all her might towards Matsuri's head. What happened next shocked everyone, including Hinata. Matsuri was shown holding her sword up. She was able to somehow block Hinata's sword. "What?! Impossible! How are you even able to lift your arm? My attack should have parlayed it!" In response, Matsuri began to smile as she slowly stood back up.

"Until I face him again, I'm not losing to anyone...especially you," Matsuri replied. While Hinata was still baffled, Matsuri deiced to make good on this opening. She then planted her hooves hard into the ground and gripped her sword tight in her hooves. "Let's do this Sakura! Dragon Style: Vicious Wyvern Slash!" Matsuri's sword glowed blue once more as it released a bellowing shockwave. Hinata tried to block it, but her sword couldn't handle the immense pressure of the attack and split it two. The top half of her sword flew into the air and landed on the restaurant roof. When Hinata looked up, she saw Matsuri pointing her sword at her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Hinata asked, "Go ahead and kill me already." She was surprised when Matsuri sheathed her sword. "What are you doing? I tried to kill you ya know."

"You were just doing what you were told," Matsuri replied, "I have no reason to kill you. The only pony I need to kill is Emperor Daisuke." As Hinata stood back up, Matsuri could hear her mutter words that sounded like thank you before leaving. As the crowd of ponies went back to what they were doing, Matsuri and Kai headed back in the restaurant. Due to her food being stone cold, Matsuri had Kai order some more. He was more than happy to buy as much food as Matsuri wanted. Later on, the moon and stars were in full display in the sky. Seeing as how it was late, Matsuri and Kai decided to hit the hay. He tried to plea to Matsuri to let them share a bed together, but when she started to reach for her sword, Kai immediately dropped the subject. As Matsuri laid her head down on her pillow, she looked over at Red Moon Blossom resting on the wall. After wishing Sakura goodnight, Matsuri closed her eyes and fell soundly asleep.


	5. Matsuri VS Kong

Chapter 4  
Matsuri VS Kong

The following morning, Matsuri had just woken up and turned to her side, only to see Kai laying besides her and staring back at with a carefree smile on his face. "Hey there my beautiful angel. Did you sleep well?" The next thing Kai knew he was sent crashing out of the bedroom window as pieces of shattered glass flew everywhere. Soon after, in the main floor of the inn, Kai was kneeled down in front of Matsuri, pleading for her forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Matsuri! It will never happen again! I promise!" Matsuri however, wasn't buying it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't force you to commit seppuku," Matsuri replied sternly.

"You see...after falling out of a three-story window, I just happened to find myself eavesdropping on some ponies talking about a big party that was being thrown tonight in a town not to far from here," Kai said with sympathetic eyes.

"And...what Kai?" Matsuri asked, "Why should I care about this party?"

"Emperor Daisuke is going to be attending it," Kai replied. In response, Matsuri clenched her teeth in anger as Daisuke appeared in her mind. She then extended her right hoof and helped him up.

"You're very lucky Kai," Matsuri said, "You just saved yourself with that little tidbit about Emperor Daisuke. Make sure what happened this morning never happens again."

"Rodger that!" Kai shouted happily, "Oh...I forgot to mention that we're most likely going to need to dress up for this party. That means we need to find you a nice cute dress to wear my dear lady." It took three seconds before Matsuri realized what Kai had just said.

"No...way...in...hell!" Matsuri yelled with her cheeks burning red, "There's no way you're getting me to wear a dress! Not a chance! You hear me Kai?! Not a single small microscopic chance!" Later on, in a fairly medium-sized town called Leone, ponies wearing dresses and suits were walking towards a large mansion in the back of town. As the ponies made it the front doors of the mansion, they were greeted by a friendly butler. Next up, two ponies were seen walking up the stairs. The stallion on the left was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and the mare on the right was wearing a beautiful elegant light blue dress with her mane tied up in a neat bun. These ponies were none other than Matsuri and Kai.

"Welcome to the party," the butler said with a smile. He then turned to Matsuri who had a look of pure disgust and hatred stamped on her angry face. Matsuri clearly wasn't happy about wearing a dress even though she knew this was the only way to get into the party where Daisuke was. As the butler lifted up Matsuri's left hoof, he attempted to kiss it. A very bad idea.

"Touch me with those lips...you die," Matsuri muttered. In response, the butler quickly let go of her hoof and backed away as they walked past him into the mansion. As Matsuri and Kai made it inside, they saw a huge ballroom where hundreds of ponies were dancing to music. After making it to the dance floor, Kai extended his right hoof at Matsuri who was searching for any sign of Emperor Daisuke.

"May I have this dance madam?" Kai asked happily. Matsuri simply scuffed at him.

"Keep dreaming Kai," she replied.

"We have to," Kai said as ponies started to stare at them, "If we don't our cover will be blown." Seeing as how she was left with no other choice, Matsuri grabbed Kai's hooves and they danced along with everyone else. About a minute later, Matsuri noticed Kai was acting weird. He was staring at her awkwardly.

"Uh...Kai? You ok?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh...yeah. I'm fine," Kai replied as he blushed, "I was just about to say you look beautiful." In response, Matsuri's cheeks turned bright red.

"Thanks Kai...I guess," Matsuri muttered. At that moment she began worry about Kai. Matsuri knew she would have to tell him the truth at some point, but was sacred at how Kai would react to finding out she was really a stallion. The fact that he was madly in love with her wouldn't make it an easier. Matsuri was so deep in thought she didn't notice Kai holding her up and then dipping her down. Matsuri did however notice when he reached down and kissed her on the lips. Immediately, Matsuri pushed Kai away. Even though ponies had stopped dancing and started to stare at them again, Matsuri didn't care. She was too busy getting ready to strangle Kai to death.

"Kai!" Matsuri yelled as Kai slowly backed away after realizing how much trouble he was in. "You're so dead!" Just as Matsuri's hooves were about to make it around Kai's neck, the lights suddenly turned off letting the room fall into darkness. When the lights came back on, the other guests were now standing near the walls. They were looking at Matsuri and Kai menacingly. Meanwhile, a male pony with a sword on his back was standing across from Matsuri and Kai. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the party!" the pony exclaimed happily, "Or should I say...your funeral! I can't believe you actually believed that Emperor Daisuke would be here. There's no way our lord would waste his time with such trivial things like parties. That is precisely why this was the perfect trap if I do say so myself. It's a pity though Hinata failed her job. I hear she hasn't returned to Rashin since. Oh well. That just means I get to have the pleasure of killing you myself! I Kong, master of the Monkey Style, will be the one to defeat you and prove once and for all that the Monkey Style is the most superior sword style! Be prepared to have your blood smeared across the dance floor!" Kong then let out a loud confident laugh, but he soon realized his target wasn't paying any attention to him. "Hey? Hey! Aren't you even listening to me?!" Matsuri turned her head to Kong.

"Just give me one second," Matsuri said with a smile. Before Kong had a chance to reply, she turned to face Kai again and her smile quickly vanished. Soon after, Matsuri was shown kicking Kai repeatedly on his flank. "Never...kiss...me...again...you...idiot!"

"I'm...sorry...Matsuri!" Kai pleaded at she continued to strike his flank with her right leg, "I was just caught up in the moment! I couldn't help it! Please! Please forgive me! I swear I'll never kiss you again! I promise!" As Matsuri and Kai were fighting, Kong was fed up with being ignored and unsheathed his sword. He then jumped at Matsuri and Kai, forcing them to break up and evade his attack.

"Look...I don't care about your lovers quarrel," Kong said as he pointed his sword at Matsuri, "Can we just begin our fight already?"

"He's...not...my...lover!" Matsuri shouted angrily. She quickly set her sights on Kai. "Once I'm done finishing this guy off me and you are have a serious talk about boundaries and personal space." Just then, Matsuri tore of her dress, revealing that she had carried her sword under her dress the whole time. Once Matsuri pulled out Red Moon Blossom, she pointed it at Kong. "Let's do this! I'm going to make you pay for forcing me to wear a dress you bastard!" The two ponies immediately charged at each other as the battle between Matsuri and Kong was off. After a few barrage attacks, Matsuri jumped back in order to get some distance between them.

"Dragon Style: Flying Wyvern Talons!" Matsuri shouted as her sword glowed blue. When Matsuri swung Sakura, she released a volley of pointy talons at Kong who quickly planted his hooves down on the floor.

"Monkey Style: Ape Counter-Stance!" Kong yelled as his sword glowed yellow. Swinging his sword at high-speed, he was able to reflect all the talons that were sent his way. When Matsuri tried to lung at him, he jumped backwards into the air to dodge her attack and landed a safe distance away. "Not bad girl, but this fight is already over...take this! My special technique! Monkey Style: Crazy Ape Sawmill!" After his sword turned yellow again, Kong jumped into the air and began to spin fast in a circular motion. Similar to a saw blade going at max speed. Kong then started to head for Matsuri while tearing the floor to shreds and he traveled over it. Matsuri tried to block him, but she was unable to hold him back for long and had to jump out of the way. After making a quick U-turn, Kong went after Matsuri again. This time she was going to try an offensive tactic.

"Dragon Style: Wyvern Tail Punisher!" Matsuri screamed as she swing her sword at Kong. Unfortunately, Matsuri's attack had little effect on Kong as he continued to go relentlessly after her.

"It seems normal attacks won't work on him Master Matsuri," Sakura said as Matsuri was struggling to think up another plan, "You must try something else."

"I know Sakura I know," Matsuri replied as she closed her eyes for a second. Not long after, Matsuri was struck with an idea. She then put out Sakura in front of her and began to spin her around and around until she went as fast as Matsuri could make her go. It seems Matsuri was going to use Kong's own attack against him. When Matsuri's sword made contact with Kong, the sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the ballroom. Suddenly, Kong began to slow down. It turns out because of how Matsuri was spinning her sword faster than Kong was spinning, he was beginning to lose speed. When Kong slowed down enough to Matsuri to see his shocked face, she reared back her sword and prepared for the final blow. "Dragon Style: Furious Wyvern Takedown!" With all her might, she swung Sakura at Kong, hitting him so hard it broke his sword in half as he flew across the floor and crashed into the wall. A small crater was left as Kong fell to the ground. When he looked up, Kong saw Matsuri pointing her sword at his face. He quickly kneeled down in front of Matsuri.

"Please spare my life!" Kong pleaded, "I'm sorry for tricking you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He was actually surprised when Matsuri lowered her sword and sheathed it into her holder.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you," Matsuri replied, "The only pony that is going to die is your Emperor Daisuke. If you know what's good for you Kong, you won't go back to him. You know Daisuke is going to kill you once he find out you failed your mission. That's why Hinata hasn't returned either. She's a smart girl. I suggest you do the same." She then reached out her right hoof and helped Kong back up.

"I'll do that...thanks," Kong said with a smile, "You're really skilled with a sword. Mind me asking your name?"

"It's Matsuri," she replied, "I have to say...you're not bad yourself. I've never seen someone use the Monkey Style as well as you do."

"Thank you," Kong said happily, "Tell you what Matsuri. I know this secret shortcut through the Benxi Mountains that will get you to the Rashin Kingdom five times faster than taking the normal route around them. Only us Rashin Guards know of it. The problem is I'm positive that is where Rocco is. If you go that route you will most likely end up facing him in battle. Be prepared because he's a user of the Tiger Style. Meanwhile, I'll try contacting Hinata so we can hide out together."

"Thanks for that Kong," Matsuri replied after he showed her the shortcut on a map. She then turned to face Kai. "Hey Kai! I think I may know how you can get out of committing seppuku for breaking rule one." When Kai saw the look at her face, he knew whatever she was thinking couldn't be good news for him. How right Kai very was. Later on, in the Benxi Mountains, a blizzard was going on. It was so bad you could barely see 10 ft. in front of your own face. However, that didn't seem to bother Matsuri one bit as she was resting peacefully with her sword inside a small carriage that was be pulling by, yep you guessed it, Kai. Would this lovelorn pony ever learn his lesson? Probably not.


	6. Matsuri VS Rocco

Chapter 5  
Matsuri VS Rocco

As Matsuri and Kai made it to the mountain peak, Matsuri was enjoying a peaceful dream when she was suddenly awoken by Kai. Matsuri could no longer feel the carriage moving. "Hey Matsuri," Kai said in a serious tone, "It's...him." Right away, Matsuri knew who Kai was talking about and immediately strapped her sword holder containing Red Moon Blossom on. When she stepped outside, Matsuri had to brace her face with her hoof as the howling blizzard was still in full effect. Matsuri was actually surprised on how Kai knew where he was going in this insane blizzard. When Matsuri walked past Kai, she noticed every inch of his body was frozen with icicles. Matsuri wanted to feel sorry for him, but when she remembered what happened during the party, her sense of pity instantly vanished. Kai had to learn that he couldn't kiss her unless he wanted to die a samurai's death. Shortly after, Matsuri could make out the blurry silhouette of a pony standing with his sword pointed at her. It was none other than Rocco, one of Emperor Daisuke's Royal Guards. He had to shout so that she could hear him.

"The fact your here means that Hinata and Kong failed!" Rocco yelled, "I have to admit I didn't think you would get this far! However...this is where you will die! Once I finish you off, I'm going to look for Hinata and Kong and kill them myself so Lord Daisuke doesn't need to dirty his hooves! I...Rocco!" Just then, he was interrupted by Matsuri.

"Master of the Tiger Style and one of Emperor Daisuke's blah! Blah! Blah!" Matsuri screamed over the blizzard, "Yes...I heard that line enough already! Let's just get this over with!" Matsuri quickly drew out Sakura and got into a fighting stance. She could see Rocco doing the same thing.

"Master Matsuri...be careful," Sakura said, "I sense power in him far greater than in Hinata or Kong. He's very strong." Taking in Sakura words, Matsuri gripped her harder as Rocco started to make his move. As Rocco raised up his sword, it suddenly glowed green.

"Tiger Style: Ultra Blazing Tiger Shot!" Rocco shouted as his sword released a great big green ball of energy at her. Matsuri was barely able to avoid it. She then raised up her sword before Rocco had a chance to do another attack.

"Dragon Style: Supreme Wyvern Uppercut!" Matsuri yelled as she charged at Rocco with her sword glowing blue. Just as she was about to make it to him, Matsuri suddenly heard his voice.

"Tiger Style: Invisible Hunter Tiger!" Rocco shouted. Just as Matsuri prepared to unleash her attack, his silhouette vanished without a trace. As a result, Matsuri's attack missed its target. As Matsuri desperately tried to find out where Rocco went, she could hearing him laughing manically, but couldn't make out where it was coming from. It was as if Rocco was a part of the blizzard itself. "Behold! This is the true power of the Tiger Style! What's wrong little girl? Can't seem to find me? Good! That means this fight will be over with very soon!" Just then, his voice suddenly stopped as the only sound Matsuri could hear was the sound of the blizzard. Before Matsuri could think up a plan, she found herself trying to defend from a barrage of attacks. It was proving extremely difficult as Matsuri couldn't tell where Rocco was attacking from. Every time Matsuri would try to counter-attack, she would end up swinging at thin air. If Matsuri didn't think up something quick, she would most likely die on this mountain. Matsuri couldn't afford to let that happen. Especially since Emperor Daisuke was still alive. After closing her eyes, Matsuri took a deep breath. She carefully concentrated and was able to block out the sound of the blizzard. Just then, she quickly swung her sword to the right as a clinging sound was suddenly heard. It was that of Rocco's sword. He was shocked Matsuri was able to block it. She then launched a counter-attack on Rocco before he knew what happened. "Impossible! How did you know where I was?!" Rocco burst out. In response, Matsuri chuckled.

"Simple," she replied, "Even though you made yourself invisible, you can't hide the sound of your sword moving or your hooves in the snow. I just concentrated my senses enough so I could hear them."

"So what?!" Rocco exclaimed angrily, "That doesn't mean you can beat me!"

"Sorry Rocco," Matsuri replied as her sword glowed blue once more, "This fight is over! Take this! Dragon Style: Wyvern Tearing Blast!" After Matsuri swung Sakura, she released a big blast of blue energy to her left. A second later, Rocco was shown flying across the snow as Matsuri's attack was successfully able to undo his invisibility, along with breaking his sword in half. A few tumbles later, Rocco flew over an opening in the snow. A dark abyss was shown underneath him. Sensing danger, Rocco dug his broken sword into the mountain cliff. However, it wasn't going to hold for long as the sword was beginning to slip through the rock. Seeing as how his life was about to end, Rocco closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. Just as his sword came out, Rocco felt someone grab his hooves. When he looked up, Rocco saw Matsuri staring back at him. With all her might Matsuri managed to pull Rocco back to safety. After catching their breath, an apologetic Rocco was surprised that she saved his life. The once raging blizzard had finally subsided.

"Why?" Rocco asked, "Why did you save me? I tried to kill you. I deserved to die."

"Forget it," Matsuri replied, "There's only one pony I need to kill and that's Emperor Daisuke. I have no reason to murder someone following orders. I'm not that kind of pony unlike a certain someone."

"Please...I'll do anything you want as thanks for saving my life," Rocco said as he bowed before her, "Your wish is my command." Soon after, near the bottom of the mountain, Rocco was shown pulling the carriage as Matsuri and Kai were resting inside. It turns out Matsuri let Rocco pull the carriage as Kai got some much needed rest. While Matsuri was sleeping soundly Kai, thinking it was the perfect opportunity, leaned over and tried to kiss her. Just as his lips were about to reach Matsuri's face, her eyes suddenly opened. Kai was so surprised that he jumped back onto his chair. The next moment, Rocco and Kai were both pulling the carriage as Matsuri took a nap inside. "Girlfriend trouble?" Rocco asked.

"You have no idea Rocco," Kai replied. He then let out a deep sigh. It took only a single day of travel using the shortcut for them to reach Rashin. After saying their goodbyes to Rocco, who was planning on meeting up with Hinata and Kong, Matsuri and Kai abandoned the carriage and made their way quietly to the entrance of the Rashin Kingdom. As they made it to the giant gate that was the only way into the city, Matsuri and Kai could see a pony wearing a mask standing in front of it. After Kai took refuge behind some bushes, Matsuri decided to confront this mysterious pony. Right when he made it to her, the pony took out her sword and pointed it at Matsuri, who did the same.

"Please get out of the way," Matsuri said, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass," she replied, "Lord Daisuke has asked me to stop you from entering. If you take one more step I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Master Matsuri," Sakura muttered in a worried voice, "The power she possesses is like nothing I've ever sensed before. Don't let your guard down. She is emitting a very malicious aurora."

"My name is Y," the masked pony stated, "Do you dare challenge me? I'm warning you." Before she had a chance to finish speaking, Matsuri lunged at Y so fast that she wasn't able to block in time. As a result, Matsuri slashed Y's face and cut her mask it two. As the broken pieces fell to the ground, Matsuri was seen slowly backing away with a look of pure horror on her face. Sakura tried asking her what was wrong, but Matsuri's hearing was failing her as the only sound she could hear was that of her heartbeat.

"No...it's not possible...your supposed to be dead," Matsuri stuttered. She then paused before uttering the name Yuno. "You can't be her! You can't be! You're dead!" In response, the pony named Y looked at Matsuri with right eye. Her left eye was closed with a single cut over it. It was awhile before Y spoke.

"Matsuri, or should I say...Kyoya. I'm sorry...I'm indeed Yuno," she replied not taking her eye off her, "I'm not dead. I never was in the first place. You deserve know the truth Kyoya. The truth about what really happened ten years ago. About why the Suzuki were massacred. I'll tell you...everything." Thus begins the story about the night the Suzuki Kingdom burned to the ground in flames.


	7. The Midnight Massacre

Chapter 6  
The Midnight Massacre

It was a bright sunny morning in the Suzuki Kingdom. As usual, ponies everywhere were busy at work in the energetic city. Meanwhile, at a training dojo, two young ponies were seen fighting each other on the dojo grounds with small wooden swords. Just then, the filly swept the colt's legs with her sword and knocked him to the ground. "Sorry Kyoya," the filly said with a smile, "That makes the score 80-0. Another win for the Rabbit Style!" She then reached with her hoof and attempted to help the colt back up, but he swatted it away.

"No fair," Kyoya replied as he stood up, "I just tripped is all. You can't count that as a win." In response, Yuno started to laugh.

"Come on Kyoya. You can't become the greatest swordspony who ever lived if you keep making up terrible excuses like that," Yuno said sympathetically.

"I will become the greatest swordspony Yuno! Just you watch and see! I'm become so great that there will be legends told about me and my ultimate Dragon Style!" Kyoya exclaimed confidently.

"That's nice Kyoya, but you have to beat me eventually ya know," Yuno replied, "You can't become the greatest ever if you can't even beat a girl." She then pointed her sword at him. "Come on Kyoya! Let's go some more rounds! I'm going to win 100 straight matches against you to prove once and for all the Rabbit Style is more superior than the Dragon Style!" As fast as she got into a fighting stance, Kyoya charged at her with his sword. The two ponies continued fighting each other until the sun began to set in the horizon. Overall, Kyoya went on to lose 19 more matches against Yuno which brought the score up to 99-0. Yuno promised Kyoya that the next time the sun rose she would get her 100th win against him. After saying his goodbye to Yuno, Kyoya headed home. As he walked into the house, Kyoya could smell something delicious reach his nose and hurried into the kitchen where he saw his mom, Matsuri, preparing dinner. His father, Druaga, was sitting at the table. Shortly after, Matsuri set down three plates of food on the table. Once she took her usual spot near her husband, the family began to chow down.

"So Kyoya," Matsuri said, "Did you have fun training with your girlfriend?" In response, Kyoya started to choke on his food after being asked such an embarrassing question. Once he regained his composure, Kyoya looked at his mom seriously. You could tell by the look in Matsuri's eyes she was just kidding, but Kyoya didn't think it was as funny as she did.

"Yuno isn't my girlfriend mom," Kyoya replied sternly with his cheeks bright red, "She's just a friend that happens to be a girl...that's all."

"I know dear," Matsuri said with a smile, "I was only joking." At that moment Druaga stood up and started to head for the front door. "Where are you going honey? It's already dark outside. Shouldn't you take some rest after working hard all day? I know you're the head Suzuki leader, but can't it wait till tomorrow?" Druaga slowly turned his head back at his concerned wife and child.

"I'm sorry Matsuri," Druaga replied as he opened the door, "I won't be long. Don't stay up for me. I'll be back soon ok? Make sure you put Kyoya to bed if I'm not back in time." With that, Druaga closed the door behind and made his way towards the big temple at the edge of the city. After walking inside the temple, Druaga was greeted by a bunch of ponies, all males, sitting around an oval table. Just then, one of the ponies stood up.

"Druaga...glad you could finally make it," the pony said as Druaga took his set at the end of the table.

"Sorry...I was eating dinner with my wife and son," Druaga replied.

"How is Kyoya doing anyway?" one pony asked.

"He's doing fine. Thanks for asking," Druaga replied happily.

"Well...he is a user of the legendary Dragon Style," another pony said, "I sense great things for him in the future. He might even turn out to be a better swordspony than you Druaga." Not along after, the ponies got down to serious business. The once warm atmosphere had now become dark and cold. Not a single pony was shown cracking a smile.

"How's our plan looking so far?" Druaga asked.

"So far so good Druaga," a pony replied, "One of our spies in Rashin has found us a way to enter the kingdom from underground. There will be no way Emperor Daisuke will see it coming. We will take over the city before he has a chance to mobilize his guards. Daisuke's horrible reign as tyrant will come to an end tomorrow night. He has slaughtered and executed too many ponies. He has to die."

"Druaga...we would like you to be the one to lead the army on the attack," one pony said as the others agreed with him.

"Very well," Druaga replied, "I will also be the one to kill him. Emperor Daisuke will die by my sword. Any objections?" Not a single pony raised their hoof. As the meeting continued on, Druaga and the other ponies were completely obvious to the fact that someone was spying on them from above in the ceiling. Even though the crack in the ceiling was small, the pony was able to see and hear everything that was going on. This pony was none other than Kyoya's friend Yuno. She was very careful not to make a sound to alert them to her location. If Yuno was caught spying on them, she would most likely be executed. Why was Yuno, a young child, spying on Druaga and the other Suzuki leaders? The answer to that question would soon be answered. Later on, Kyoya was sleeping soundly in his bed, when suddenly, he was roughly awoken by his mother. Immediately, Kyoya knew something was wrong because Matsuri had a panic-stricken look on her face. He also heard the sound of ponies screaming outside and the smell of smoke.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked as he rubbed his eyes. Instead of responding, Matsuri grabbed Kyoya's hoof and quickly brought him down to the basement.

"Kyoya! Please listen to me," Matsuri said in a trembled voice, "I want to stay down here. Don't leave until I come back ok? I love you." After kissing her son softly on the head, Matsuri ran upstairs. Kyoya could hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. He was now all alone with only the sound of ponies screaming echoing around him. Thirty minutes later, Kyoya couldn't wait anymore and decided to head outside after his mother. When Kyoya opened the door, he was shocked to find out the whole city was up in flames. No to mention, there were Rashin Guards running around everywhere. As he carefully walked through the city, Kyoya was horrified to see the bodies of ponies, both young and old, lying dead on the ground. Just then, Kyoya made it to an open area. When Kyoya saw before him made his heart stop. It was the bodies of both Yuno and his mom lying on the ground. They weren't moving. To the right, Kyoya saw a pony standing above his dad with his sword pointed at his head. It was none other than Emperor Daisuke. Druaga was trying to use his sword to stand back up, but he appeared to be too injured. Kyoya quickly took refuge behind a broken cart and watched in horror as to what was unfolding before him.

"Why Daisuke...why did you do this?" Druaga asked.

"Come now Druaga. Did you really believe you could hide this from me forever? Such a fool," Daisuke replied with an evil smirk, "Like you, I too had a spy. She told me everything you were plotting. Everything from the part where you were planning on infiltrating my kingdom from underground with your army. Including how you were going to kill me. That is why I decided to kill off the Suzuki as punishment. This clan no longer needed to be allowed to live."

"The spy...who...who was it?" Druaga asked with a cough.

"You really want to know don't you? Too bad," Daisuke replied as he raised up his sword high into the air, "Goodbye Druaga." With a quick drop of his sword, Daisuke stabbed Druaga directly in his back. Kyoya wanted to scream, but he knew Daisuke would come after him, and forced his hooves over his mouth as tears fell down his face. After making sure Druaga was dead, Daisuke sheathed his sword and walked away. Once Daisuke was out of sight, Kyoya rushed over to check on Yuno and his mom, but neither of them opened their eyes when he tried to wake them. He then hurried over to his dad. Kyoya was shocked when Druaga opened his eyes.

"Kyoya?" Druaga muttered, "You're...ok? Thank god...I was worried."

"Dad!" Kyoya burst out, "Please don't die...I don't want to be alone...I'm scared."

"Listen to me son," Druaga muttered, "Don't go seeking revenge. I don't want you to become consumed by hatred. It's not worth risking your life for. Find a girl, get married, and have a family. I...love...you." With his last amount of breath, Druaga uttered those final words before slowly closing his eyes. Once his eyes were closed, they didn't open again. Kyoya cried and cried until he was unable to cry anymore. After taking his father's sword holder off his body, Kyoya strapped it on. He then reached over and grabbed his father's sword. As Kyoya stared at the sword resting in his hooves, he clenched his teeth in anger as his blood began to boil furiously.

"Daisuke...I'll make you pay," Kyoya raged, "I don't care how long it takes me, I swear you will die by my sword." Without taking a backwards glance at his family, Kyoya walked away with Druaga's sword on his back. After Kyoya was gone Yuno, thought to be dead, opened her eyes. After making sure the coast was clear, Yuno left the area. She didn't seem to care about the dead ponies or the burning buildings falling to pieces around her. Three hours later, on the outskirts of the city, Yuno was meet by Emperor Daisuke, who wasn't surprised to see her.

"Where there any survivors?" Daisuke asked. It was awhile before Yuno spoke.

"No," she replied with a hint of hesitation. Daisuke looked at her with sharp eyes for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I see...good job my daughter," Daisuke said, "I knew I was right to use you as a spy. They never suspected that one of my spies would be a kid, much less a filly."

"Did you really have to kill the children though?" Yuno asked, "You could have spared their lives."

"If I would've done that Yuno, they would grow up hating me and would try to get revenge by killing me," Daisuke replied, "I couldn't afford to let them live." He then looked at Yuno. "Now that the Suzuki are finished, it is time I trained you to be one of my personal Royal Guards. I have already picked three others that have great potential similar to you to be Master Samurai. Let us head back home." After taking a quick glance back at the once majestic kingdom of Suzuki, Yuno followed after her father down the path to Rashin.


	8. Matsuri VS Yuno

Chapter 7  
Matsuri VS Yuno

Matsuri didn't believe it, or more precisely, didn't want to believe it. She just couldn't believe that Yuno, her best friend and rival, had been a spy for Emperor Daisuke all along. Not only did Yuno betray the Suzuki, she was the reason Matsuri's mom and dad were dead. Matsuri was so shell-shocked, she was unable to lift her sword off the ground. "No...you're lying Yuno," Matsuri muttered in disbelief, "You're lying. You would never do that. Please telling me your lying...Yuno!"

"I'm sorry Matsuri. It's all true," Yuno replied, "I did indeed betray Suzuki. I'm the reason your family is dead. I only pretended to be your friend while I spied on your father and the other Suzuki leaders. That was the mission my dad gave me." Matsuri felt as if her world was falling apart around her. Nothing made sense to her anymore. It was as if she had lived a dream her entire life. However, Matsuri didn't have time to fret over the past for long because Yuno suddenly lunged at her with her sword. Matsuri was barely able to dodge her attack in time. When Matsuri lifted her head, she could see Yuno pointing her sword at her. Yuno had a very serious look at her face. It seems she was ready to cut Matsuri apart.

"Yuno...what are you doing?" Matsuri asked.

"If you want to face my father again Matsuri...you have to get through me first," Yuno replied.

"Please Yuno," Matsuri pleaded, "I don't want to fight you."

"Is that because you know you can't beat me?" Yuno asked, "Remember Matsuri...out of 99 matches, you've never beaten me once. Today I will be getting my 100th win against you." She quickly paused for a second. "My dad has given me another mission Matsuri. That mission is for me to kill you. If I fail...he will kill me instead. As you can tell already, I was punished for lying to him about how there wasn't a survivor of the Suzuki Massacre." Yuno then pointed to her cut left eye. "As a price for letting you live, I lost the sight in my left eye." This just added to the shock Matsuri had already received, but like before, she didn't have time to mope because Yuno charged at her again. She then used her sword to trip Matsuri and knocked her to the ground. As Matsuri tried to get back up, her face was by Yuno's sword. "You're not going to be able to challenge my dad if this is the best you can do. Get back up." Not even a minute later, Matsuri was knocked to the ground again and Yuno let out a sigh of disappointment. "Why...why won't you fight back? Answer me Matsuri!"

"Because...I can't Yuno. I just can't," Matsuri replied. In response, Yuno walked over to Matsuri and slapped her across the face with her left hoof.

"You're pathetic," Yuno muttered angrily, "Are you telling me this is the best you can do? If that's the case, you aren't worth beating anymore. I don't even want to get my 100th win against a weak pony that can't fight back. I suggest you turn around and never return."

"I..won't, Matsuri replied strongly, "I swore I would kill Emperor Daisuke and get my revenge. If that means I have to take down my best friend, then so be it." As Matsuri picked up her sword at got into a fighting stance, Yuno smiled.

"That is what I wanted to hear Matsuri," Yuno said, "Now...show me what you got!" As fast as a lightning strike, the two ponies ran at each other with their swords raised. The fight between Matsuri and Yuno had begun. The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the area as Matsuri and Yuno went all-out. Unlike before, Matsuri was able to match Yuno perfectly. From attack to attack and block to block. Neither pony was able to gain an edge on the other. It was as if the two ponies were one of the same. Ten minutes later, after dodging one of Yuno's attacks, Matsuri jumped back and raised her sword. It immediately started to glow blue.

"Dragon Style: Wyvern Tornado!" Matsuri shouted as she swung her sword, creating a strong tornado which sent Yuno soaring high into the night sky. However, the battle wasn't over yet because Yuno was still smiling.

"Rabbit Style: White Bunny Dive!" Yuno yelled as her sword glowed white. She then flew down towards her so fast, Matsuri couldn't dodge it in time and had to block it instead. It took almost all Matsuri's strength to keep her legs from giving out due to the power of Yuno's technique. Unfortunately, she wasn't finished attacking yet because her sword was still glowing white. "Rabbit Style: Speeding Rabbit Barrage!" The last thing Matsuri saw was Yuno smiling before she suddenly disappeared. A split-second later, Yuno began to attack Matsuri from every direction as if she was instantly teleporting. Matsuri was trying her best to keep up with Yuno, but she was moving too fast and kept getting cut by Yuno's sword. "What's the matter Matsuri? Can't keep up with me? This is the true power of the Rabbit Style! My speed and agility outmatch your power!" Just then, Matsuri was shown cracking a smile.

"Not bad Yuno, but I haven't shown you my full power yet," Matsuri replied confidently as her sword glowed blue again, "It's over! Take this! Dragon Style: Wyvern Hurricane!" Similar to before, Matsuri created a tornado with her sword, but this time, the tornado had become stronger to that of a powerful hurricane that managed to sweep Yuno off her hooves and threw her into the air. Because of how strong the hurricane was, Yuno was unable to swing her sword to use another technique and fell helplessly down. When Yuno opened her eyes, she saw Matsuri's face smiling back at her. It turns out Matsuri had caught Yuno before she hit the ground. Yuno couldn't help herself from breaking out blushing as Matsuri set her down. "Sorry Yuno, but it looks like the score is 1-99. I finally beat you."

"You do know you have to beat me 99 more times in order to gain the lead right?" Yuno asked sarcastically.

"Anytime...anywhere," Matsuri replied with a smile. As the girls began to laugh, Kai was shown walking over to them.

"That was an amazing fight," Kai said. He then turned to Yuno. "I see you've met my future wife. Isn't she amazing?"

"I see you've already got a boyfriend Matsuri," Yuno said as tried to hide her smile, "I'm so jealous."

"Ignore this moron Yuno," Matsuri replied angrily, "Also...he's not my boyfriend." Yuno burst out laughing when Matsuri smacked Kai's face after he tried to kiss her.

"Listen Matsuri, I have something to tell you about my father," Yuno said in a serious tone, "You see...he also has a cursed sword. I have no idea what he was cursed with, but I do know ever since he obtained it, my dad has become ruthless, cruel, and power hungry. If I could guess I would say he probably got his cursed sword around 12 years ago. Now that you too have a cursed sword, I feel you may be the one to finally put an end his horrible reign as Emperor of Rashin. I know I shouldn't wish harm on my own father, but considering how much pain he has caused to you, me, and everyone else...it's for the best. Please be careful." She then braced Matsuri into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Yuno...I will," Matsuri replied as she let go, "Make sure you keep an eye on this idiot ok? Feel free to pummel him a few times if he tries anything funny." After saying her goodbyes to Yuno and Kai, Matsuri headed through the city gate into Rashin. It was time for the final showdown between Matsuri and Emperor Daisuke.


	9. Matsuri VS Daisuke

Chapter 8  
Matsuri VS Daisuke

It wasn't long after entering Rashin, Matsuri quickly found herself facing-off against guards, guards, and more guards as she made her way up to the palace. This time however, Matsuri had little trouble defeating them. Not only was it the power of Red Moon Blossom, but Matsuri had grown stronger as a samurai. She was practically a Master Samurai herself as she was able to already defeat four of them. As Matsuri made it to the palace grounds, she could see Emperor Daisuke waiting for her. "So Kyoya, or Matsuri as you're calling yourself now...I see you've finally made it," Daisuke said, "I hope you put up a better fight this time. I would hate to have to kick you off the side of the cliff again."

"Don't worry about that Daisuke," Matsuri replied as she unsheathed her sword, "Me and Sakura are more than ready to kill you! I'm going to make you pay for what you did you Yuno, my family, and the Suzuki! Tonight you will die!"

"So...my daughter has told you everything," Daisuke said, "A disappointment right down to the end."

"How could you use your own daughter as a spy?!" Matsuri burst out, "You even cut her left eye because she let me live! You heartless monster!"

"Simple Matsuri...I told her if she didn't do what I asked I would throw her away like the useless trash she was," Daisuke replied coldly, "Ever since the day my wife became pregnant, I dreamed of having a son that would one day take over my place as Emperor of Rashin." He then paused and let out a sigh. "When Yukiko gave birth, it was a girl, not a boy. She died shortly after. If Yuno had been a boy, Yukiko wouldn't have died. So I was forced to give up my dream of having a son and settled for a daughter, but I made sure to put her to good use and what was better than a spy? Nothing...that's what. It was the perfect plan. No one would have ever suspected a spy to be a girl. Unfortunately, due to her failure at killing you, I have no need to refer to her as my daughter anymore. She is just garbage to me now." Matsuri couldn't take it anymore and charged at Daisuke who quickly jumped back. "Ah yes...I forgot you also have a cursed sword. That will make things very interesting."

"You may have beaten me before with your cursed sword, but now that I have one too...we're even!" Matsuri shouted confidently. In response, Emperor Daisuke started to laugh.

"Foolish child," Daisuke chuckled, "You really think I needed to use the power of my cursed sword Black Abyss to defeat you before? When we first fought, I was using my power against you. I didn't need to bother using it. You were far too weak. However, now you are stronger. Strong enough to beat my four Master Samurai in battle. You may even be more powerful than a Master Samurai." Daisuke then closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes were that of a snake. "In order to defeat you now...it seems I need to use all of my cursed sword's power. You see Matsuri...the price I paid for wielding Black Abyss is that I gave him my soul. In return, he gave me this unreal power that I will use to kill you and everyone else who dare stands in my way!" Suddenly, black flames erupted from the sword on Emperor Daisuke's back, and instantly engulfed him. When the black flames dispersed, Matsuri was shock to find herself standing face-to-face with a 20ft. snake made completely out of shadows.

"What?! Daisuke? What the hell happened to him?!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"It seems Daisuke's body has been taken over by his sword Black Abyss," Sakura replied, "The dark aurora that is emitting from him is so pure evil I can feel my soul being constrained by it. Also...his power level is so high I can't even begin to fathom it. Master Matsuri...this opponent is nothing like we've ever faced before. I fear we may not be able to defeat such a monster."

"Don't give up yet Sakura!" Matsuri shouted as she got into a fighting stance and gripped her sword harder, "With you on my side...we can't lose! Please believe in me! I beg of you Sakura...lend me all of your power!"

"Very well Master Matsuri," Sakura replied, "I will give you all the power I posses. I apologize beforehand if I may cause you pain as your body might struggle to take in so much power in such a small amount of time."

"Thank you Sakura," Matsuri said as her entire body, along with sword, started to glow blue. Even though Matsuri's body was hurting, she choose to ignore it because Matsuri had much more pressing matters as Daisuke suddenly lunged at her. The final battle between Matsuri and the Demon Snake Daisuke had begun. As Matsuri attempted to swing her sword, Daisuke suddenly spun around and swung his giant tail so fast, all Matsuri could do was block it. However, the power of Daisuke's tail was so strong, it sent Matsuri flying off the palace ground into the city below. Unfortunately, Matsuri didn't have time to breath as Daisuke was in close pursuit. "Dragon Style: Soaring Wyvern Talons!" Talons bigger than normal compared to Flying Wyvern Talons flew directly at Daisuke. Using his quick speed, Daisuke moved his body and was able to evade them. Just as Matsuri prepared for another attack, Daisuke whipped his tail hard, sending her flying through a couple of buildings. Ponies were shown fleeing in fear as Daisuke charged recklessly through them, not caring whether they were guard or resident. It didn't matter to him. The only thing that did was Matsuri. "Dragon Style: Super Wyvern Fireball!" Immediately, a huge blue fireball was sent flying out of a building where Matsuri was and hit Daisuke dead center. The giant snake was quickly thrown back and crashed into a nearby building. Before Daisuke was able get back up, Matsuri ran out of the building with her sword raised. "Dragon Style: Raging Wyvern Cannon!" After swinging Sakura, she released a mighty beam-like cannon that destroyed everything in its path, including the building Daisuke was in. As Matsuri lowered Sakura, she suddenly kneeled down. Her breathing was very rough.

"Master...are you ok?" a worried Sakura asked.

"Yeah...I'm ok," Matsuri panted, "Just a little tired. Do you think we beat him?" It wasn't over yet. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice roar. It was that of Daisuke jumping out of the rubble.

"Snake Style: Demon Serpent Toxic Fang!" Daisuke shouted as he lunged at Matsuri with his fangs bared. Unable to evade his attack in time, Matsuri had no choice but to block it with her sword. That was a very bad idea. As Daisuke's fangs pushed down on Matsuri, the ground before her hooves began to crack. If Matsuri wasn't using all of Sakura's power, the bones in her hooves would have instantly broken. However, trying to keep Daisuke from biting her was the least of Matsuri's worry as Red Moon Blossom started to crack in the center due to his overwhelming power. If Matsuri didn't do something fast, Sakura would break in half. Using all the strength she could muster, Matsuri managed to escape to safety. Unable to control his path, Daisuke crashed into another building. When Matsuri looked down at Sakura, the crack in her blade was being illuminated by the moon's light.

"Sakura!" Matsuri exclaimed in a panicked voice, "Are...are you ok?"

"Master Matsuri...it won't be long before all my power is diminished and I break apart," Sakura muttered, "You must us all of it in one attack."

"Don't be stupid Sakura...you're not going anywhere," Matsuri replied, "You and me are a team! I'm not going to let you break." Sakura didn't have time to respond because Daisuke had finally regained his balance and was charging at Matsuri again. After getting into a fighting stance, Matsuri brought Sakura close to her body. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Matsuri opened them again and set her sights on Daisuke heading towards her. "Dragon Style: Ultimate Wyvern Tearing Blast!" After swinging Sakura, she released a gigantic slicing wave that instantly cut through Daisuke, the city, and even the mountain in the background. A split-second later, everything that had been in the path of Matsuri's attack split in half, including Daisuke himself.

"Impossible," Daisuke muttered in total disbelief as his body slowly began to vanish, "I...can't...lose." Shortly after, the only thing that was left of Emperor Daisuke was the destruction he caused. It was finally over. Daisuke was dead. Matsuri had finally got her revenge. However, Matsuri didn't seem to care as she was too busy looking down at Sakura. The crack in her blade was getting bigger every second. It wasn't long before the inevitable happened.

"No...Sakura...please," Matsuri cried, "Don't go."

"I'm sorry Master Matsuri," Sakura replied in a soft voice, "It was a pleasure serving you. I'll never forget the journey we had together...goodbye." Matsuri could only watch as Sakura disappeared from his hooves. At that moment, Matsuri was engulfed in a bright light. After it went away, Matsuri was shown as a stallion. She had changed back into Kyoya. Because of how Sakura had been broken, the curse was removed. Kyoya didn't seem to care though. The friend he once considered a nuisance was now gone. A few seconds later, Yuno and Kai appeared.

"Is it over Kyoya?" Yuno asked. It was awhile before he spoke.

"Yeah...it's over Yuno," Kyoya muttered. As the two ponies began to talk, they soon noticed Kai looking around the area as if he was searching for someone. Kyoya had a feeling he knew who Kai was looking for.

"Wait...where's Matsuri?" Kai asked. He then ran over to Kyoya. "Did you see what happened to her?" After taking a quick glance at Yuno, Kyoya turned his attention to a worried Kai.

"Matsuri...is gone," Kyoya replied, "She sacrificed herself to defeat Emperor Daisuke...I'm sorry." Kai couldn't believe his ears that his beloved Matsuri was gone before he had a chance to say goodbye or tell her how much he loved her and immediately broke down in tears. "You loved Matsuri a lot...didn't you?"

"Yeah...I did," Kai muttered, "I loved her with all my heart. I knew she could be rough sometimes, but Matsuri was an amazing girl." He then paused and cracked a smile. "I have to admit...she had one of the best looking flanks I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Perfect size, perfect shape...just perfect." Without realizing it, Kyoya lifted up his right hoof and hit Kai in the back of his head. As Kai tried to figure out why Kyoya looked so angry, Yuno burst of laughing. Shortly after, the three ponies headed to a local ramen shop to get a bit to eat. Before Kai could say no fair, Kyoya and Yuno tricked him into paying for all their food. As the ponies began to chow down, Kyoya let out a sigh of relief as it was finally all over. For the past ten years, he had tried to get his revenge on Emperor Daisuke. Now that Daisuke was gone, Kyoya's mission was complete. Maybe now he could settle down with a family like his dad had told him.


	10. The Legend Of Kyoya

Epilogue  
The Legend Of Kyoya

It has now been one year since the Emperor Daisuke ordeal ended. A lot has happened in that time. Here's a quick overview. Yuno is now the Empress of Rashin which is a pretty big deal because she is the first pony ever become an empress. At first, this was met by a lot of opposition saying that a mare couldn't lead a kingdom, but when they saw how well Yuno handled herself, that opposition was eventually diminished. Empress Yuno not only has brought about world peace and united the other kingdoms, but she has also helped solve world hunger too. Talk about an amazing girl. Kai set up a blacksmith shop in Rashin that instantly became popular because of how ponies were impressed by his blacksmith skills. He now has five very well-trained apprentices, all of which are girls. Kai refuses to train boys because he says girls are better listeners. Just kidding. It's because they're girls. What can I say, it's Kai were talking about. Still lovelorn as always. Hinata, Kong, and Rocco, Emperor Daisuke's ex-guards, went on to become Empress Yuno's personal Royal Guards. They are regarded to this day as the most loyal and skilled guards in Rashin history. Empress Yuno offered for Kyoya to join her Royal Guards, but he refused saying that he was going to travel around the world, perfecting his Dragon Style. Kyoya left before Yuno could say goodbye. While traveling around the world, defeating more and more ponies in battle, Kyoya's legend grew. Even with all the popularity Kyoya was receiving, from free food, free stay at inns, and all the fan girls that crowded around him when he entered towns and cities, Kyoya still felt as if a part of his heart was missing. Even though he replaced Red Moon Blossom with a golden sword Kai forged for him called Gold Dragoon, it wasn't the same. It wasn't Sakura. To the present day, on a cliff looking out to the sea, Kyoya was watching the sun set after taking a short break. He then closed his eyes and thought about his battle with Emperor Daisuke. When it got to the part when Sakura disappeared, Kyoya was unable to take it anymore and opened his eyes. "Sakura," Kyoya muttered, "I never got to say thank you. I miss you so much. You were the best sword I ever had." Just then, he heard a voice behind him. It sounded very familiar.

"I finally found you master," the voice said. When Kyoya turned around, he saw a mare with a sword on her back standing a short ways away. She was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry miss...who are you?" Kyoya asked. In response, the pony started to laugh.

"I'm gone for only a year and you already forgot about me," she replied, "I can't believe you. So typical for a stallion." When Kyoya realized who this pony was, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

"Sakura...it's really you!" Kyoya exclaimed happily, "How...how are you alive?"

"It seems the gods gave me another chance at life," Sakura replied, "After I broke into pieces and disappeared, I found myself in an audience before the gods. They told me as a reward for helping defeat Emperor Daisuke, I would be allowed to live again. Apparently, this Emperor Daisuke had committed such evil acts of sin during his life, I was forgiven for my own. When I awoke back in this world, I began my search for you. I have to admit you were very tough to track down. Always moving from place to place constantly. Why couldn't you stay in one spot? It would've been much easier."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Kyoya said sincerely, "I was on a journey to perfect my Dragon Style." In a blink of an eye, Sakura managed to pull out her sword and charged at Kyoya before he had time to react. He soon found himself with a sword pointed directly at his face. "What are you doing Sakura?"

"I thought you told me you wanted to face me in battle to see who was the better Dragon Style user...remember Kyoya?" Sakura asked. In response, a grin spread across Kyoya's face as he reached for his sword and unsheathed it. The ponies immediately got into a fighting stance.

"I do remember saying that Sakura," Kyoya replied nonchalantly, "I wonder though if you're still as good as you used to be. You were after all a sword for a very long time. It's possible that maybe your skills diminished."

"Well...I suppose you're about to find out," Sakura said with a smirk, "Now then...show me what you got Kyoya! Show me what a user of the Dragon Style can do!" As fast as the wind, Kyoya jumped into the air and rushed at Sakura with his sword. The two ponies fought each other in a tough endurance battle that lasted for five straight days. It wasn't until the point where their hooves gave out that they finally called the match a draw. Just by looking at the ravaged area where they fought you could tell that it had been one heck of a fight that would go down as the best ever between two Dragon Style users. After taking a much deserved rest in a nearby town, Kyoya and Sakura made their way to Rashin. After they arrived, Sakura was asked by Empress Yuno to join her Royal Guards. Without a second thought, Sakura took up her offer and was quickly introduced as the fourth member. As for our hero Kyoya, he asked Yuno to marry him. With tears in her eye, she said yes. The wedding ceremony that preceded afterwards was the largest one Rashin ever held. Ponies from around the world watched in awe as Kyoya and Yuno were joined together in marriage. As a result for marrying Yuno, Kyoya became Emperor of Rashin. Kyoya swore to Yuno he would help her in anyway he could to improve Rashin. She couldn't be more happier to have such a loving and caring husband. In the end, Yuno gave birth to three children, two girls and one boy, that grew up to be Master Samurai. Just like their father and mother. Thus ends the tale of the pony named Kyoya. While the story ends here, another one begins.

I hope you've enjoyed Red Moon Blossom. I will start writing My Little Pony Will Of Fire season 5 in the first week of March. I know you are excited for season 5, but please be patient as I need to take a short break before writing another new season. I promise that I will try my best making season 5 as good as seasons 1-4. In the meantime, feel free to tell as much people as you can about MLP:WOF. My hope is that one day this will became an actual show. I know it might be a longshot, but I refuse to give up on my dream.


End file.
